One Time Thing
by MTL17
Summary: That's what Quinn insists it is. Spoilers for 4.14


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

*

For Santana Lopez it all started with a look. It was so quick most people wouldn't even notice, and honestly it probably didn't mean anything. After all this was Quinn Fabray, so obviously it couldn't mean anything, or she was getting her wires crossed again, because no way Quinn was checking out her boobs... and if she was it totally didn't mean anything. And yet, a second after her gaze lingered ever so slightly on her body Quinn had told Santana she was rocking it in that dress and followed it up with a gentle touch to her arm.

Those three things echoed in Santana's mind as Quinn finished her drink and then used her fake ID to get them both a refill. Then after Quinn had finished her second drink her gaze briefly lowered again which pretty much confirmed it... Quinn Fabray was hitting on her!

Santana was so dumbfounded by this revelation she could barely keep up with the conversation. She honestly hadn't seen this coming, which actually made her feel a little stupid. Brittney had always said that Quinn was a baby unicorn, a.k.a. a closet lesbian, and Santana had always shot her down and as gently as possible told her she was wrong, but that had more to do with keeping Brittney safe from Quinn's wrath. The truth was while normally Savannah could spot a gay from a gazillion miles away Quinn Fabray was the biggest ball of mixed signals she'd ever encountered. Sure, she seemed to have a massive girl crush on Rachel Berry and there were half a dozen looks, words or touches which seemed to suggest Quinn was at least bi, yet the blonde was so repressed and neurotic Santana would have figured Quinn would have never even indulged the idea of satisfying her 'lebanese' curiosities.

Here Quinn was though, blatantly checking her out, smiling coyly and even slipping compliments into the conversation. Quinn might as well be wearing a shirt saying 'I'm flirting with you' or 'I like girls now' or something like that. But that's probably all it was. Flirting. Which made sense. Quinn was probably feeling down after her latest break-up and was clearly just looking for some attention. Any attention. It wasn't like Quinn would take this any further. Would she?

Quinn wasn't sure when it all started exactly. The simple answer was when her latest in a long line of relationships had ended. The difference was that on some level she had known this relationship was doomed to fail from the beginning, but the way it ended had still hurt. Still filled her with anger and frustration. Still devastated her. Not because he had been her one true love, he had been her professor for God sakes, but he or more accurately the relationship with him shone a big ugly light on her real problems. Problems she wasn't willing or able to deal with right now. So, still in man hating mode, Quinn had made a plan. Drowning her sorrows didn't work for her and neither had smoking it away or getting over a man by getting under another, not that she was in the mood for particularly the last one right now. Instead she would try something new. Something exciting. Something which would definitely take her mind off of her troubles, at least for a little while.

Of course simple answers are not always the right ones. In this case, no matter how much she might like to pretend otherwise, it was half right at best. The truth was Quinn had been bi-curious for as long as she could remember, and whether it all started with a weird energy exchange with Rachel or Santana simply being so God damn hot or whatever it didn't matter to Quinn. All that mattered was that she'd never have a better excuse... chance, she'd never have a better chance than this.

Regardless of confusing vibes from boy crazy friends Quinn had one smoking hot lady friend who she knew was into girls and was single but clearly still in love with her ex-girlfriend who was currently dating a guy but it was obvious they were getting back together eventually, meaning she was perfect. Santana might be willing to fuck her but she wouldn't want anything else from Quinn, so Quinn could get her mind off her troubles and finally put an end to her infuriating curiosities once and for all.

That was the plan, and Quinn had no doubt it would be just as successful as her plan to seduce Santana. Phase one, lay on the man hate. And hate in general. This allowed the two of them to reconnect and subtly laid the groundwork for what was to come. Phase two, flirting. Perhaps Quinn could have been more subtle about it but she was nervous and it seemed to work pretty well, Santana noticing every look, smile and touch she gave her and even flirting right back. Hard. Which was exactly what Quinn had been expecting, Santana treating this like they were in a game of gay chicken. At the same time though Santana allowed Quinn to be the one to push things forward into phase three, dancing. First as part of a group, then casually together, then finally Quinn found herself slow dancing with a girl for the first time and... and she didn't have to lie to Santana. She liked it. She really, really liked it. So much so it seemed like hours before she finally moved on to phase four, asking Santana up to her room for a 'drink'. That was partly because she was nervous, but mostly because she was filled with something she wasn't sure she could or perhaps more accurately wanted to identify right now.

The worst part was exactly how the asking went down, Quinn tripping over her own words as she mumbled, "So... the party is winding down, and everyone is starting to leave and pair off, and I was thinking, I... I have a bottle of tequila in my room. We could go there, and get away from all these love sick fools and start really putting this disaster of a wedding behind us."

Santana raised her eyebrows and subtly smirked in a way which made Quinn's knees go weak and her cheeks flush red as the Latina asked, "Where's your room?"

"On the fourth floor." Quinn replied.

Smiling softly Santana took hold of Quinn's hand then began dragging her out of the party, "Mine's closer."

And that was it. No discussion, no hint that Santana had any alcohol, no nothing. Of course Quinn didn't really have any tequila. That was just a poor excuse, and Santana seemed to know it. Thankfully, and somewhat surprisingly, Santana didn't call her on it. Instead she acted as if everything was normal, even putting Quinn at ease by mentioning the carrot top convention, a.k.a. the redheaded bridesmaids, the two long time friends finding yet more things they could mock about those pasty gingers as they stumbled their way up to Santana's room, practically falling over each other they were giggling so hard.

Then all of a sudden they were inside Santana's Hotel room and Quinn was pushing the other girl back against the door the second it was closed and pressing her lips against Santana's. Which had been the plan all along yet Quinn was a little surprised by her own eagerness, although she only had about a second to contemplate it because that was how long Santana hesitated to kiss her back. After that Quinn wasn't really able to analyse anything except how good Santana's lips felt pressed against her own.

Briefly Santana had been worried Quinn would try and make some awkward small talk. She should have known better. Not that she really cared about such things right now. Not when Quinn Freaking Fabray was kissing her, and touching her, and fuck, even grinding up against her. Challenging her to do something about it, which Santana was more than happy to do.

After giving Quinn about a minute to try and back out Santana flipped them so it was Quinn's back pressed against the door. Instead of panicking Quinn simply flipped them back and tried pushing her tongue into Santana's mouth which kicked into high gear a battle for dominance which was more vicious than any fight they'd ever had, even that catfight they'd had back when Quinn had stolen Santana's rightful place as captain of the Cheerios.

That memory fuelled Santana on as the two girls slammed each other back against walls, furniture and eventually down onto the bed, naturally Santana being the one to land on top of Quinn and pin the girl who used to boss her around to the soft sheets. Quinn tried to flip them but Santana held her in place, shoved her tongue deeper into the other girl's mouth and slid her leg in between her thighs so she was rubbing the blonde's centre through her dress. In response to this Quinn bit down on Santana's bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Santana countered by moving down to Quinn's neck and biting the soft flesh she found there almost hard enough to break the skin.

It went on like this for quite a while, the two girls from the same part of the 'bitch goddess' spectrum going at each other more roughly than anyone they'd ever been with. Frankly it seemed like a new way to assault each other as opposed to a make out session, Santana swearing she'd probably leave this bed with more bumps and bruises than any previous fight with this other fierce tigress. Not that she had any problem with that. In fact it was very much a turn on, although it was making the urge to tear Quinn's clothes to ribbons and fuck the other girl senseless almost unbearable, and the last thing Santana wanted to do was push things forward when Quinn wasn't ready. That was why she held back, hoping Quinn would make the next move. Santana even let Quinn roll them over so the blonde was on top, but no luck. So eventually Santana made a move, first removing Quinn's jacket and tossing it in the same direction her friend's purse ended up.

Then Santana tried to remove Quinn's dress, only to be stopped, "No! Under the covers first."

"You've got to be kidding me." Santana rolled her eyes as Quinn got off of her and underneath the bed sheets. Quinn gave her a little glare and as she was too horny to bear the idea of stopping Santana relented, "Can we at least leave the lights on?"

There was a moment of silence, then Quinn lowered her gaze, reached over and switched on the bedside lamp. Realising this was probably the best compromise she was going to get Santana turned on the other lamp and then turned the main one on, barely taking her eyes off of Quinn the entire time. Quinn just watched her do this, then they stared at each other for a moment before Quinn started slowly and a little awkwardly pulling off her dress. It was followed by her shoes and underwear, Quinn not looking at Santana again until she was completely naked underneath the sheets, and even then it was hesitantly. Santana then smiled a smile which she had intended to be soft and comforting but ended up being more triumphant and wicked. To divert attention from that, and to more importantly move things along, Santana effortlessly stepped out of her heels and then slowly slid her dress off of her body.

Quinn was unable to take her eyes off of an underwear clad Santana, the Latina radiating confidence as she slowly moved closer to the bed, the entire time reaching behind her to undo her bra. Then it was undone and Quinn was getting her first real look at those surgeon given goodies. Sure, she'd seen them before from a distance in the Cheerios' locker room, but this was completely different. Now she wasn't stopping herself from staring Quinn turned into a drooling moron, not able to look away until Santana slipped underneath the sheets. Then the Latina slowly removed her underwear, tossed them out of the bed to join the rest of the clothes on the floor, and then slowly crawled up the bed so she was lying on her side next to the blonde.

"So Q, what do you wanna do now?" Santana smirked wickedly, more than half expecting to have two talk Quinn into continuing now they were both naked.

Instead Quinn lept on top of Santana, forced her down onto her back and kissed her, the moan both girls simultaneously let out having as much to do with their naked bodies pressed against each other for the first time as the kiss itself. Not that Quinn was sure it qualified as a kiss as like before things got really, really heated. Perhaps more so than before as this time Quinn was mostly unintentionally rubbing against Santana while Santana was mostly intentionally rubbing against Quinn, certain areas in particular making the rest of the blonde's body feel like it was on fire.

All of a sudden Santana was sitting up, effortlessly lifting Quinn with her which was honestly a massive turn on. The fiery Latina had always been stronger than she looked, but Santana must've been somehow working out even more than when like the rest of the Cheerios she was at the mercy of Sue Sylvester, which of course was really, really saying something. Especially as she lifted Quinn without breaking the lip lock, Santana only finally breaking it so she could apologetically mumble, "Sorry Q, just can't wait any longer, you know?"

Quinn was about to ask what she meant, then Santana brought her right hand down in between her thighs and all of a sudden it was a struggle for Quinn to think. She'd never felt this hot with so little foreplay before, but honestly Quinn hadn't realised just how turned on she really was until Santana touched her down there, the blonde blushing furiously as it felt like her pussy was so wet and hot that she was going to melt the Latina's fingers. Then Santana began gently rubbing her and Quinn let out a series of undignified moans which again had her blushing but she didn't care. It felt too good to care. Then for the first time in her life Quinn felt another girl's finger being pushed into her womanhood and her mind literally felt like it melted away and she just couldn't think coherently anymore.

"Damn Quinn." Santana whispered huskily around about the same time Quinn let out a sharp cry followed by a long moan which probably drowned out those two little words.

Probably better that Quinn didn't really hear them as Santana wouldn't want the other HBIC knowing that just touching the blonde's pussy left the mighty Santana Lopez virtually speechless. It was just that Quinn was so tight, and hot, and maybe most importantly of all wet that for a little while Santana found herself just basking in the glory which was Quinn Fabray's pussy. Or more accurately Santana found herself just basking in the glory which was being able to have her finger inside Quinn Fabray's pussy, swiftly followed by being able to finger fuck The Quinn Fabray.

Slowly Santana's finger began pumping in and out of Quinn, that digit practically working of it's own accord as Santana's body was obviously to inpatient to fuck the former captain of the Cheerios to wait for her brain to catch up. Of course when it did Santana just couldn't keep the grin off her face, especially as Quinn was too busy moaning, groaning and whimpering to notice. Fuck, Quinn even began bouncing up and down in Santana's lap, riding the Latina's finger as if it was a cock, either real or the type Santana carried around in her luggage.

Santana quickly timed the finger fucking with Quinn's movements so every time the blonde would push down she would thrust up, the girl who used to boss her around all the time screaming joyfully and slamming down even harder on her finger in response. In turn Santana increased the pace of her thrusts and began adding fingers into Quinn's eager cunt. First one, then two, then since Quinn had given birth and all Santana added her pinky finger, bringing the total up to four. Four fingers slamming in and out of Quinn's pussy, the red hot white girl taking them all with increasingly loud screams which were threatening to deafen Santana. Then for a few moments Santana thought that was actually going to be a thing, and that it was actually going to be worth it, Quinn screaming like a crazed banshee as Santana made her cum.

All it took was one swipe of Quinn's clit with her thumb and the other girl was shaking in her arms and soaking her fingers in cum. Well, technically she was shaking in her arm, that one arm cradling the blonde's back and desperately trying to hold her in place. It wasn't easy, but Santana was used to having other girls quivering in her embrace, the brunette priding herself on not only being able to keep her balance but keep up the fucking. That's what Santana did here, finding it ridiculously easy to make Quinn cum again and again just by continuing to slam her fingers in and out of the other girl's pussy while rubbing her clit. Santana even got to cum herself thanks to Quinn being positioned just right so that every movement rubbed the Latina's sex. Which was almost definitely an accident but it didn't stop the fact that Quinn Fabray made Santana cum, that reality along with being able to make Quinn squirt her cum all over her fingers making Santana cum a second and a third time.

After that Quinn let out an extra loud cry, followed by a whimper, and then pushed Santana away. Santana could have held on if she'd wanted too, but she wasn't so sure Quinn could take anymore. More to the point she wasn't sure if Quinn would be comfortable snuggling with a girl. Hell, there was a very, very good chance Quinn wasn't going to talk to her until she got the feeling back in her legs, then she'd revert back into 'good little Christian girl' mode, call Santana a predatory dyke and run all the way back to the safety of her dorm room. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that, but Santana was ready for it if needs be.

Running definitely didn't feel like an option right now for Quinn as her legs, and most of her body, was filled with an oddly pleasant numbing exhaustion. Her throat was also sore from all the screaming, so really screaming at Santana wasn't an option either. Which was a good thing as it took a few seconds for Quinn to be able to think rationally and quell most of the feelings of panic which were threatening to consume her.

Quinn reminded herself she literally asked for this. Went after it. Came here with a mission, and had simply completed it. Well, almost. There was still one final thing she had to do, and she was going to be cool, calm and collected when doing it. And she wasn't going to freak out before or after it, because that would be crazy and be treating this like it was a big deal when it wasn't, which is exactly what she had to tell Santana. Just as soon as she could talk again.

It wasn't easy, especially as the only thing keeping Quinn conscious was she didn't want to give Santana the satisfaction of making her pass out. Still, with her body buzzing with joy, Quinn couldn't stop the next words from falling out of her mouth, "So, that's why college girls experiment."

Quinn almost blushed, but managed to keep that urge at bay, if only by giving into her urge to smile. It was the same story when Santana followed up with, "And thank God they do."

"You know it was fun, and I've always wondered what it would be like to be with a woman, but erm... I don't know, I think for me this was more of a one time thing." Quinn blurted out a little faster than she would have liked, but she was pretty sure it was convincing. Not that it was a lie, it was just Quinn had prepared for this moment, had gone over it a thousand times in her head and knew all her lines off by heart. It was just... she knew she could do better in the delivery.

"Look you don't have to worry, I'm not going to show up at your house with a U-Haul." Santana quipped back so fast Quinn almost didn't exit her own thoughts fast enough to hear it.

Thankfully Quinn did hear it and she couldn't help but let out a short, soft laugh. Partly because of the joke but mostly because she was relieved Santana wasn't making a big deal out of this. Because it wasn't. It was just a little friendly fun. One friend helping out another. That Santana realised that was even more relaxing than the afterglow of the orgasms, Quinn casually reaching over to grab a water bottle she assumed Santana had left there and take a sip out of it before continuing their conversation.

Not feeling the need to draw a line in the sand or anything Quinn's next pre-planned line was simply, "So what happens next?"

Without missing a beat Santana suggested, "Well, you could walk out first... or we could make this a, two time thing?"

Quinn smiled softly, put the water bottle back on the table and slowly moved towards Santana. The Latina moved at the same pace, the two girls meeting in the middle for another make out session, this one slow and gentle yet still filled with plenty of passion.

Originally Quinn had figured it was a bad idea to stick around after she'd had sex with Santana and should leave or kick the Latina out, depending on who's room they ended up in. However Quinn had suspected there was a good chance that she would enjoy giving into such taboo desires, and if she did she should be open to going back for seconds and even thirds, as long as it was all in the same night, that way she could thoroughly explore these curiosities and get them all out of her system. And since Santana was so understanding, and the sex had been so amazingly good, a two time thing sounded good to Quinn, especially when Santana's lips were once again pressing against her own.

The second it became clear Quinn wasn't going to freak out an almost blissful feeling of relief washed over Santana and she had been able to truly admire her handiwork. The messed up sex hair, the light sheen of sweat covering her body, that happy look the blonde was desperately trying to conceal at least a little bit but failing miserably, oh Quinn had never looked better. That Santana had been the one to leave Quinn Fabray in such a state was quite the ego trip, as was how easy it was to convince the little Christian girl to come back for seconds. Best of all Santana quickly positioned herself so she was back on top with Quinn writhing in pleasure underneath her, the Latina eventually moving her lips down to the other girl's neck while her hands move down to her breasts, Santana's ego growing three sizes as she once again topped Quinn Fabray.

During the rare occasions Santana had allowed herself to imagine a queer Quinn it had been impossible for her to picture the Head Bitch In Charge of McKinley as anything but a total top. The idea that Quinn Fabray might be a bottom was one of the biggest turn ons Santana had ever known, as was topping Quinn regardless what she might identify as if her brain wasn't clouded in a sex haze. Wanting to keep Quinn in that confused haze Santana quickly went to work on her friend's neck and tits, sliding her lips all over the soft flesh in front of them while her hands gently caressed Quinn's rack. Obviously she focused on Quinn's nipples, first with her hands then once she had made sure to leave at least one mark which would still be there by the morning Santana moved her mouth downwards so she could spend a few minutes worshipping the soft flesh she found there with her lips and tongue.

Strictly speaking Santana probably should spend a long time doing that, especially after pretty much skipping the foreplay the first time round. However because of her early impatience she had almost missed out on a once in a lifetime opportunity to go down on Quinn Fabray, and knowing that meant it wasn't long before she just couldn't stop herself kissing her way down the blonde's flat stomach and positioning herself in between the other girl's legs.

Briefly Santana considered throwing the covers off the bed. Surely they were past the stage Quinn needed them, and in her current position she was so deeply buried underneath them that oxygen was kind of an issue. On the other hand it felt like Santana was currently breathing in nothing but Quinn's pussy, that heavenly smell currently making up for all other drawbacks, not that Santana was really dwelling on them as that smell drew her in, the young lesbian lowering her head and sliding her tongue out over the beautiful treasure before her. In fact when the flavour of Quinn Fabray's pussy hit her taste buds Santana lost the ability to dwell on anything for a few long minutes, her body moving into autopilot as she savoured both the taste and the moment.

Quinn had the same problem. Not that she was sure that was the right word for it as pleasure was rarely a bad thing, and to be fair to herself a big reason why she had found it so enjoyable was no doubt because of the thrill of having another girl lick her pussy for the first time. That continued being a valid excuse throughout the pussy licking, and the earlier fingering, however in the case of both Quinn could not pretend the only reason she was feeling pleasure was because she was getting some kind of twisted thrill from breaking a taboo. Not when that feeling of pleasure rapidly increased to the point where Quinn couldn't have hid her enjoyment if she tried. There was probably only a short window she could have even tried, and even then Quinn wasn't entirely sure she could have succeeded, not when it was all so good.

That first lick had her crying out loudly, and the only reason the following cries were softer was because the intensity of the pleasure was less of a surprise. Then of course the pleasure increased with the speed and skill of Santana's tongue work, Quinn's cries of pleasure increasing in volume and being joined by moans, groans and whimpers. Just how loud and shameless those various sounds became a little bit worrying but Quinn did her best to switch off that part of her brain and just enjoy what was happening to her.

After all Quinn was supposed to be getting these curiosities out of her system, and how could she possibly do that without finding out what another woman's tongue would feel like on her most private of areas? It was a little selfish, ok a lot selfish, but Quinn felt like she could go without tasting pussy herself. She was more curious about that than she would have liked, but Quinn was sure she could live without it. Another woman going down on her though, that was something Quinn had really wanted to try and so far it was better than she could have possibly imagined.

Still, Quinn probably shouldn't stay much longer. She had reasons to go back to her dorm. Or reasons to get out of there. She couldn't really remember which, or even what they were. Quinn just knew she had this overwhelming feeling to run a mile because there was something about the ecstasy she was feeling which was making her feel very unnerved. In her current state Quinn couldn't really put her finger on it, she just knew she should leave after this. Even if at the same time Quinn was hoping it would never end.

Santana was also hoping this would never end, except there wasn't an unnerving feel gnawing away at the back of her mind which she couldn't quite put her finger on. Instead her brain was completely taken over by joy for a few blissful moments, any disappointments of being alone, unpleasant memories involving another blonde or worries that Quinn might run a mile at any second and never speak to her again melting away leaving Santana only with a tasty treat in front of her.

Unfortunately those thoughts did come back eventually when she became used to what was happening, but as long as Santana concentrated on what she was actually doing those things didn't really bother her. How could they when she was going down on Quinn Fabray?

She would never say this to Quinn's face but going down on the blonde was a huge thrill for Santana. Over the past few years life really dragged Quinn through the mud and yet she still came out the other side beautiful, intelligent and wonderfully snarky. And no matter what happened Santana couldn't help but think of Quinn as the most popular girl in McKinley, the captain of the Cheerios and the biggest Head Bitch In Charge Santana had ever known. Hell, Santana used to be this girl's minion and now here they were, Quinn lying flat on her back and moaning blissfully as Santana eagerly lapped at her friend's delicious cunt. Plus Quinn used to be so strictly religious that she was president of their school's celibacy club and while that was one thing about the blonde which seemed like a distant memory it was so incredibly hot to remember her like that right now. To imagine that version of Quinn watching in horror as her older self allowed another girl to lick her pussy.

Of course while all those things and more made this special to Santana she would have been blissfully happy right now if Quinn was a total stranger because damn, this blonde's pussy cream had to be the best thing she'd ever tasted. Second only to maybe one other, but instead of dwelling on that Santana pressed her face as deep as it could go in between Quinn's thighs. This allowed Santana to wrap her mouth around Quinn's downstairs lips and begin eagerly sucking up those heavenly juices in between giving more concentrated licks. It also made sure Santana's nose was pressing into Quinn's neatly trimmed pubic hair, the combination of that and the sheet covering her head ensuring that the Latina was breathing in pure Quinn Fabray. Which Santana loved because it was incredibly intoxicating, but then Quinn grabbed hold of her brunette locks and shoved her downwards while wrapping those pale legs around her head, practically crushing her with those lethal thighs and causing oxygen to become a real issue.

Without hesitation Santana grabbed hold of the sheets and frantically pushed them off of her and Quinn only for the blonde to tense and exclaim, "Santana!"

"Oh come on Q, you're way too hot to cover up." Santana said, appealing to Quinn's ego before adding truthfully, "Besides, I'd rather not pass out before I make you cum, thank you very much."

"Please, OHHHHHH, oh Gawwwd, you're, oh, you're being melodramatic." Quinn moaned, Santana suddenly pushing a finger inside her pussy momentarily distracting her before the blonde forced herself to continue, "Any mmmmmmm oh God yessssss, anyway aren't, oh, aren't you supposed to be tough?"

"I am." Santana practically growled, 'punishing' Quinn by curling her finger upwards to make the blonde let out an extra loud cry of pleasure, "But I'm having way too much fun to risk it. And honestly, I am so done with having any part of you covered up. So unless you want me to stop the covers stay off from now on, got it?"

From her tone it seemed like Santana was expecting and perhaps even looking forward to a long drawn-out fight about this. Quinn wasn't going to disappoint her, but just as she opened her mouth Santana once again proved she wasn't above fighting dirty. On this occasion that meant another finger being pushed into Quinn's wet and welcoming centre, Santana wasting no time in increasing the pace of the fucking while lowering her head back down to lick at the blonde's clit.

This little combination almost caused Quinn to forget what had just been said. Luckily she did and was able to whimper, "Yes, mmmmm no, I, I mean ooooooh please, mmmmmm, oh, ohhhhhhh Gawwwd don't stop. Don't ever stop. More. Please, make me cum."

Knowing she should probably just take the win Santana pushed, "So that means no more stupid covers, right?"

"Yesssss, oh God, fine, whatever, just do it. Make me cum. Ooooooooh, ohhhhhhh Gawwwwwwd FUCK ME! Please Santana, oh Gawwwwd, fuck me, fuck me and make me cum, ooooooohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk!" Quinn begged frantically before giving up on adding anything more coherent as Santana once again increased the pace, hurtling Quinn towards climax.

Swearing had been a big no-no for Quinn growing up and while she had become a little more relaxed about it and other issues she still rarely used vulgar language. Knowing this about her many of her exes had tried to make her swear during sex with mixed results at best. Quinn had suspected she wouldn't be able to stop herself when it came to Santana, but she had figured she would save that kind of language for when she wanted to make Santana shut up and fuck her. This had seemed like as good a time as any and Quinn's little plan had worked perfectly, the blonde no longer caring about the stupid covers or anything else just as long as Santana continued fucking her with such skill and passion.

If anything things seem to become even more passionate, although that was mostly because of Quinn. Or perhaps more accurately Quinn's body as out of pure instinct the former president of the celibacy club began grinding her cunt against Santana's face. As she was holding Santana in place with her hands and thighs there was nowhere for the Latina to go, Quinn basically using her former minion as a fuck pad. That fact made Quinn inwardly blush and she knew that if she remembered this later it would be a great cause of embarrassment but for right now all Quinn cared about was cumming.

In what seemed like no time at all Quinn got what she wanted, the blonde screaming almost hysterically as for the first time in her life she came in another girl's mouth. Quinn had been expecting to cum on Santana's fingers, something she vividly remembered doing moments ago and was almost relaxing as she knew what to expect. However at the last possible second Santana replaced her fingers with her tongue, one hard thrust of that wonderfully soft muscle being all it took to make Quinn cum harder than she'd ever cum before. That powerful orgasm was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, Quinn's mind melting away into mush as she was introduced to pure bliss which had to be what heaven was like.

Santana also felt she had found heaven on earth as she was currently feeling completely overwhelmed. That was mostly because of Quinn's cum which was somehow even better than Quinn's pussy cream. Which to be fair was what Santana had come to expect, but Quinn's regular cunt cream had been so dreamy that she needed to see it to believe it. Or more accurately taste it to believe it. Either way tasting it had turned her into a starving woman who refused to remove her mouth from Quinn's cunt until it felt like her sore tongue was about to fall off. Even then she just switch to using her fingers again, gluing her mouth back to Quinn's twat every time the other girl was about to cum again just so she could swallow more of that precious liquid.

Of course the thing which initially overwhelmed Santana was shoving her tongue inside Quinn's cunt. There were just literally no words that could possibly do justice to the feeling of Quinn Fabray's inner walls clamping down on her tongue. Or the feeling of fucking Quinn Fabray with her tongue. Or making Quinn Fabray cum in her mouth. Or any of it really. Not that Santana really concentrated on such trivial things, or anything else for that matter, her mind melting just like Quinn's to the point that both girls became completely mindless.

Luckily Santana had an awesome body which was totally capable of picking up the slack, her mouth, tongue and fingers working overtime to make Quinn cum over, and over, and over again until it sounded like the blonde was literally incapable of making a sound as she was so hoarse from screaming in pleasure. In the middle of all this Santana pressed a cream covered finger slightly south of where she was concentrating on and roughly pushed forwards, forcing her finger up to the knuckle inside Quinn's clearly virgin ass. Which was more out of instinct than anything. Just something Santana was used to doing for her lovers to make them cum extra hard. And it worked. Santana wouldn't have guessed it but Quinn pretty much went off like a fountain, the erotic feeling of it and her friend's back passage practically crushing her finger because of it's incredible tightness making Santana even more mindless, if that was even possible.

Weirdly enough Santana's body was so preoccupied in what Quinn wanted and needed that she didn't reach down to finger herself or even hump the bed sheets to climax. Given the state she was in all it would take was a little rubbing, or a little humping, and Santana would have gone off like a rocket, but for once it just didn't seem to matter to her. Making Quinn cum was just too important for her to be even slightly distracted, a thought which unfortunately caused a distraction as once again Santana was briefly reminded of the other person who's pleasure had been more important to her than her own.

While pushing that last memory away Santana noticed that Quinn wasn't making any more sounds. Wanting to check she hadn't knocked the other girl unconscious Santana reluctantly pulled her aching mouth and sore fingers away from Quinn, then lifted her head up and took a good long look at the beautiful blonde lying beneath her. It was touch and go for a few long seconds, then Quinn's eyes slowly fluttered open and looked down at her, the usually wilful blonde looking downright bashful.

So of course Santana couldn't resist rubbing it in, "Something wrong Fabray?"

"N, no. I'm fine." Quinn insisted, trying and failing to sound like she meant it.

"Oh, I'm sure." Santana smirked, crawling up her friend's body so they were eye to eye again. Mostly so that Santana could show Quinn what a good job she had done covering her face in girl cum, "So, are you up for returning the favour?"

There was a long pause and then Quinn stammered, "I, I-"

"Because if not I have a mutually beneficial alternative." Santana grinned, quickly rolling off the bed and heading to her travelling bag.

Although she didn't hesitate Santana had an inward moment of doubt as this was pushing things a little far. Of course that moment of doubt was brief because this would probably be her one and only chance with Quinn and while she would totally love some head from the girl who used to boss her around it was more likely she could get the blonde to agree to this. Besides, she really, really wanted to do it.

So upon reaching the bag Santana opened it up, pushed her hand inside, and after rummaging around more to build up the tension than anything else, she pulled out her trusty strap-on dildo.

The look of Quinn's face alone made it worth it, Santana unable to stop herself from grinning again as she said, "I know it's been awhile but Puck is easily this big. And you did have a baby and all. So what do you say Quinn? Are you up for a little more? Or are you too tired?"

Quinn knew a challenge when she heard one, and when they came from Santana she almost never back down. Deflected was another story, however seeing that big dildo reinvigorated the blonde somewhat. True, it felt like if she let things continue she would suffer the indignity of Santana fucking her into unconsciousness, but in her current state it kind of felt worth it. Besides, it wasn't like she had the energy to strap that thing on herself or go down on the other girl... and continuing to let Santana have her way with her was far from unappealing.

"Come on Q, please?" Santana pushed, "I can totally get off from fucking you like this and you wouldn't have to lift a finger. I'll even let you choose what position you want me to fuck you in."

"How generous of you." Quinn murmured dryly.

"What can I say, I'm good to my friends." Santana smirked.

Quinn momentarily scowled at this, but she'd rather get that big toy inside her than argue with Santana so instead she considered what position to get into.

For the most part she had always been a traditional type of girl, and so had her lovers, but the point of tonight was to go against what was traditional for her. Besides, the last thing Quinn wanted to do was have to look up at Santana's smirking face. In fact not being able to look at the other girl was preferable, so much so that Quinn found herself getting into a position she had only been in once before with Puck.

Too late she realised her decision to get on all fours would only inflate Santana's ego and inevitably lead to unflattering comparisons to dogs. Most likely of the female variety.

Luckily for Quinn it seemed Santana was too preoccupied with actually wanting to fuck her to make the comparison, the Latina quickly strapping on the toy, getting onto the bed and pressing the dildo against Quinn's entrance. Then of course Santana had to taunt, "You want this cock?"

Quinn blushed and gritted her teeth but swiftly replied, "Yes."

Santana smirked, spent a couple of long seconds sliding the strap-on up and down Quinn's still extremely wet pussy lips, and then ordered, "In that case... beg for it."

Quinn opened her mouth to snap angrily at Santana, but her aching need to be fucked got the better of her, "Fuck me. Fuck me... please fuck me. Fuck me you AHHHHH FUCKKKKKK YESSSSSSS! FUCK ME!"

Honestly Quinn had expected Santana to drag this out so it totally took her by surprise when her former minion slammed forwards, driving the large strap-on dildo deep into the blonde's pussy. Which was a good thing, because after only a few words Quinn was so frustrated she had been very close to hurling the type of soul crushing insults at Santana which would have totally ruined the moment and possibly led to another slapping match. Instead Santana's strap-on ended up quickly sliding through Quinn's hot hole like a knife through butter, the brunette's thighs smacking against the blonde's butt cheeks in what felt like no time at all. The sound of their flesh smacking together then quickly became a recurring theme as Santana began slowly but enthusiastically fucking Quinn.

The experience was unfortunately not without a stretching sensation which bordered on painful, however it was easily dwarfed by the pleasure Quinn felt from having her sex so filled with a big hard cock. Quinn could have almost pretended she was acting like a good little straight girl if it wasn't for the soft, feminine skin touching her own, particularly those fingers which were digging into her hips and bringing back vivid memories of just how easily Santana had used those wicked fingers of hers to make her cum, something which Santana clearly wouldn't struggle to do again now it was her strap-on which was inside Quinn's cunt.

Another thing making it difficult for Quinn to pretend she was being fucked by a guy was Santana's far too regular commentary, "Yesssss, that's it Quinnie, take my dick. Take my big dick in your tight little cunt! Mmmmmmm yeah, take it like a good girl. Take it like a good little straight girl."

Doing her best to ignore the other 'Bitch-Goddess' Quinn gripped tightly to the bed sheets while also burying her face in them. Not because she couldn't think of about a billion bitchy comebacks, she could, but if she used any of them it might lead to Santana slowing the speed of the fucking or worse stopping it all together and Quinn couldn't even handle the thought of that right now. Not when whatever initial discomfort she had felt was quickly becoming a distant memory as her already well fucked pussy adjusted to the size of Santana's cock resulting in heavenly pleasure to flood Quinn's body with every thrust.

An added bonus of hiding her face in the bed sheets was that it somewhat muffled her constant moans, groans, cries and even whimpers of pleasure. More to the point Quinn didn't have to see the smug look on Santana's face as she forced those sounds out of her.

There was indeed a huge smug grin on Santana's face, but why the hell wouldn't there be? After all, what self-respecting lesbian wouldn't want to have a girl as scorching hot as Quinn Fabray bent over and screaming in pleasure from the skilled fucking she was giving her?

Quinn's attempts to muffle her various sounds of pleasure were incredibly cute, Santana particularly loved making the perhaps now former HBIC whimper like a little bitch, but the Latina was hearing the other ex-cheerleader loud and clear. In fact Santana was pretty sure everyone else on at least the floor could hear them, if not the whole of Lima. Preferably the latter because make no mistake, Santana Lopez wanted everyone to know she was fucking the hell out of Quinn Fabray.

Santana wasn't even using all her strength to pound Quinn's pussy. Not yet anyway. Sure, what she was dishing out now was much rougher than the super slow thrusting Santana had started out with but it was still a fraction of what she was capable of and she really had Quinn on the edge of cumming, the only thing stopping the blonde from begging her for it being her own stubborn pride. Not that Santana needed to hear it, super hot as it may have been, especially as they could be here for hours if she waited. Besides, even her own awesome stamina had its limits.

So, why wasn't Santana switching from skilfully to roughly fucking the hell out of Quinn's cunt? Simple, the Latina was greedy. She'd pushed Quinn so far already to such great success that Santana just couldn't stop herself from aiming higher. As in just a little higher from where her cock was currently plunging in and out of Quinn's body.

Feeling deliriously desperate to cum Quinn was just about to force herself to softly beg Santana to make her cum when all of a sudden she felt the other girl slide her right hand from her hip to her butt cheeks. Santana gave the full, well rounded flesh a firm squeeze and then pulled one cheek out of the way so she could slid a finger along the stretched lips of Quinn's pussy, almost but not quite touching the dildo that was pounding in and out of that tight hole. This momentarily confused Quinn, then she suddenly got it when that finger moved upwards to press against her butt hole.

Before Quinn could protest Santana slammed that pussy cream covered finger forwards, penetrating Quinn's anal ring and burying that digit up to the knuckle in her forbidden orifice.

"Oh fuck Q!" Santana moaned, momentarily taken aback by the feeling of her finger practically being crushed before smirking and adding, "I didn't get the chance to tell you this when my face was buried in your pussy, but damn girl, you've got a tight little ass hole."

Gritting her teeth Quinn did her best to ignore the Latina, desperately hoping Santana would just finger her ass hole a little bit and make her cum. Truthfully she had known Santana would pushed the issue, but it was nice to have hope, if only for a few long seconds.

"Question is, is it virgin tight?" Santana smirked while gently pumping her finger in and out of Quinn's ass hole, "I mean, your baby daddy was always trying to stick it up my butt no matter how many times I shot that little fantasy of his down, but I kind of doubt he was able to talk you into it. Trouty mouth probably doesn't have it in him to even ask. And the less said about your other main squeeze Shrek Boring Missionary Position Hudson the better, so I guess that just leaves the geriatric teacher you were dating. So how about it Fabray, did you let a senior citizen pop your anal cherry?"

"No, and you're not going to either." Quinn spat, seeing where this was going.

"Come now Q, let's not say things we don't mean. Especially seeing as how I can keep this up all night." Santana lied, "So if you want to cum anytime soon you might want to consider a little butt fun."

Becoming enraged Quinn lifted her head up, looked back over her shoulder and firmly stated, "Tana, if you don't cut that out and make me cum right now I'm going to slap you so hard that OHHHHHH GAWWWWD!"

Santana grinned widely, the moan of pleasure Quinn let out coinciding with the twisting of her finger inside her butt the sweetest music she'd ever heard, "So hard that you what Q? Speak up, I can't hear you over the sound of your moans."

Quinn would've liked to have angrily objected but she was too busy burying her face in the duvet to try and hide her shame. She couldn't believe she had moaned like that from something so vile. No! She hadn't. She wouldn't do something like that. It was the strap-on cock, which even though it was no longer pumping in and out of her was still filling her pussy up so wonderfully, making Quinn feel so much pleasure that having Santana's finger inside her ass was no longer bothering her.

Unfortunately for Quinn that theory was quickly disproven as in one swift movement Santana pulled the dildo from the blonde's pussy and began increasing the pace of the finger fucking. Quinn still hung onto the idea that the cry she let out was from the movement of the dildo, which was mostly true, but that didn't excuse the moans she let out a Santana continued fingering her butt.

After what felt like an eternity of this, but in reality was only about a minute or so, Santana offered Quinn a lifeline, "I'll tell you what Fabray, how about you give me ten minutes to do whatever I want to this tight little ass hole of yours. And by whatever I want, I mean popping your anal cherry by shoving my dick up your ass. If you absolutely hate it after that I'll pull out and fuck your pussy with my tongue or one of my other dildos or whatever you want. But, if I get you to moan while this dick is inside this tight little hole your ass is mine."

Immediately Quinn opened her mouth to shoot down this horrifying proposal but her words were lost to the latest moan to escape her lips. She tried again but Santana just kept fingering her ass so hard that Quinn struggled to even form a coherent thought in her head. Oh how she needed to cum. She would do just about anything for it, even suffer such a gross indignity as being butt fucked. So after a few long seconds Quinn found herself whispering, "Five, ooooohhhhhh, five minutes and you tell no one."

"Sure thing Quinnie." Santana beamed, pulling her finger out of Quinn's ass hole.

"And not another word out of you!" Quinn added quickly.

"No problem, once my dick is in your ass." Santana grinned as she pushed one of Quinn's butt cheeks to the side to grant her better access to the blonde's butt hole, "Just try and relax. Make it easier for both of us to get my dick up your ass."

Quinn blushed but did as she was told, relaxing as much as possible as she felt the head of the dildo pressing against her back door. Of course Santana couldn't just shove it in right away and get it over with. No, the Latina had to drag it out, slowly pushing forward so Quinn had to feel every agonising moment of her ass hole stretching. Not that it was as physically bad as she feared, but it gave her time to anticipate the pain to come. At least when she'd had that car accident she hadn't seen it coming. For her this was so much worse, because for Quinn Fabray a brush with death had nothing on humiliation.

Over the past few years Quinn had learned to redefine her understanding of humiliation as the world just seemed to drag her over the coals, however the moment Santana's strap-on slid into her ass hole Quinn couldn't think of anything she'd been through which was more humiliating than this. Santana Lopez had just taken her anal cherry, a fact which would haunt her for the rest of her days. This was a mistake. She had to stop this. She had to, "AHHHH!"

Despite her already pale complexion Quinn momentarily became even whiter before beaming redder than blood. Or at least that's how it felt like to her as with only the second thrust Santana forced a cry from her lips which had a noticeable undertone of pleasure. And despite her best efforts those type of cries seemed to continue to escape her tightly pressed together lips, Quinn desperately gritting her teeth, pressing her face so deeply into the sheets she was almost suffocating herself, anything to stop her treacherous mouth from condemning her to humiliation even greater than the one she was currently submitting too.

While Quinn was in hell Santana was in heaven. Literally. As in obviously on her way to this disaster of a wedding she'd been hit by a truck or something because this had to be her own personal heaven. Granted it wasn't what she'd imagined but what could possibly be a better way to start off an eternity in paradise than popping Quinn Fabray's anal cherry? Especially right after taking Quinn's lesbian cherry? Santana couldn't think of a God damn thing, just like she couldn't think of anything more beautiful than the sight of Quinn's ass hole stretching widely around her strap-on. Well, maybe a few things just as hot but most of them involve bittersweet memories with a different beautiful blonde she didn't want to dwell on now.

Instead Santana focused on the here and now which involved slowly inching her strap-on dildo into Quinn's ass hole, a task which proved just as heavenly as taking Quinn's anal virginity. Why? Because pretty much right from the get go Santana won the bet, Quinn letting out tell-tale cries of pleasure right from the get go. Then Santana officially won the bet. She and Quinn both knew it, but it wouldn't be the first time Quinn had been a poor sport so Santana decided to make sure the evidence was indisputable. She did this by grabbing a firm hold of her friend's hips with both hands and beginning to pull out of her. Then she pushed into her. Then out of her, and into her again, the process repeating itself until Santana was fucking Quinn's ass at a steady pace.

Fucking Quinn's ass. That's what Santana was doing. She was fucking Quinn's ass. Ass fucking the almighty Quinn Fabray. Fucking the little church girl in her ass. Fucking the former president of the celibacy club up the butt. She was butt fucking the head bitch in charge of McKinley high, ass fucking the head bitch in charge of the Cheerios, anally fucking the head bitch in charge of the Unholy Trinity. The biggest HBIC Santana had ever known other than possibly herself was currently face down and taking Santana's strap-on cock up her ass.

Santana was so overwhelmed by these proud thoughts that she almost missed Quinn beginning to moan uncontrollably. Luckily for Santana no matter how much Quinn tried to hide them her moans were almost deafening, as were her groans, cries and whimpers. And sure, there was still a little undertone of pain for a while but shortly after Santana's thighs began smacking into the other girl's butt cheeks every sound out of Quinn's mouth was of pure pleasure, the pale blonde clearly enjoying the ass fucking almost as much as the caramel skinned brunette was.

This fact caused Santana to become so lost in fucking Quinn's beautiful butt that she completely lost track of time and sodomised the other girl far beyond the agreed upon five minutes. The upside was Quinn had been moaning in pleasure long before that five minutes was up, something Santana reminded herself when she finally noticed the time. She was also very willing to point that out to Quinn, even though it didn't seem like the former Cheerios Captain was in any condition to argue much of anything. Still, Santana figured it was only right that she informed Quinn that she had lost the bet. And by 'right', Santana meant she desperately wanted to rub it in.

Unable to hold back any longer Santana gloated, "Looks like you lose Fabray. Mmmmm yeah, you're the loser of our little bet, and I'm the winner. That means your hot loser ass is mine. Mmmmmm, all mine. Gonna fuck your hot ass hard and deep, turn your virgin back hole into my own personal fuck hole because as of right now your ass is mine! Mmmmmm ohhhhhhh fuck, Quinn Fabray's tight little ass hole is all mine! Toda la mina! Toda la mina! Su agujero de culo poco apretado es todo mío!"

Seemingly losing her God damn mind Santana started endlessly yammering on in mostly Spanish, Quinn getting the idea that from the words she could understand that it was probably better that the horny Latina wasn't simply speaking English. It was less embarrassing this way, especially because Quinn was in no condition to offer any sort of retort. She hadn't been for some time now but things had escalated to the point that Quinn wasn't sure she could have strung a coherent sentence together if her life depended on it.

In addition to what appeared to be mindless trash talk Santana had increased the pace of the butt fucking until the sound of her thighs pounding into Quinn's butt cheeks was deafening, as was the blonde's screams of pleasure from having her butt hole so savagely slammed by the other girl's strap-on dick. The brutal contact of flesh on flesh was so hard Quinn felt like she was getting spanked, but she didn't care. She couldn't care. Not when such an intense ecstasy was flooding her body, making Quinn lift herself up onto all fours and begin slamming herself back against the rectum wrecking thrusts like a shameless anal whore.

Truthfully Quinn wasn't shameless. In fact she had never felt so ashamed and humiliated in her entire life, but that only seem to enhance the exquisite ecstasy she was feeling. There was just something so wonderfully perverted about enjoying an act she had always thought of as degrading and disgusting, and even though Quinn knew she would hate herself for it later, and sort of hated herself for it now, she couldn't help becoming an eager participant in the anal sex. In doing so she felt like a total slut, far more than when she had cheated on her boyfriend with his best friend, or had sex with a teacher, or anything else. She also felt more submissive than ever before, a feeling Quinn had felt on occasion and never liked, but now? Now she couldn't get enough of it. She couldn't get enough of any of these feelings and she wanted more. More, more, more.

There was something else Quinn wanted. Something that she wanted so desperately that eventually she found herself pleading hysterically, "MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME CUM! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SANTANA MAKE ME CUM! MMMMMMM OHHHHHHH PLEASE, FUCK ME AND MAKE ME CUM! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER! OOOOOOOH GAWWWWWWWD PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK MY ASS! POUND MY ASS AS HARD AS YOU CAN AND MAKE ME CUM AAAAHHHHHHHH OOOOOHHHHHH GAWWWWD YESSSSSSS!"

Quinn hated having to beg like that but it proved totally worth it as Santana made her cum like a rocket seconds later, the Latina finding a way to hammer her former cheerleading captain's ass hole even harder than before and making her cum easily as hard as when she had gone down on her. Maybe even harder. Honestly it was hard for Quinn to tell as her first anally induced orgasm melted her mind until she was only aware of her untouched pussy spasming around nothing, her ass clutching down tightly onto the toy cock Santana was effortlessly slamming in and out of her butt hole, the brunette's thighs smacking off her ass cheeks and most of all the rush of euphoria she was feeling from all this hard back door assault. Then Quinn had her second anally induced orgasm, quickly followed by her third and fourth which caused her to lose awareness of everything around her, the poor blonde once again reduced to a quivering wreck by Santana Lopez.

Ass fucking Quinn Fabray to multiple orgasms was one of the proudest moments of Santana's life. Maybe the proudest. After all making Quinn cum was an achievement, as was becoming possibly the only girl who would ever get her fingers and tongue inside the former HBIC of McKinley, however that would have never have happened if it wasn't for Quinn throwing herself at her. To be fair she would have probably never been able to butt fuck Quinn either however Santana had been able to take advantage of this once in a lifetime opportunity and achieve something no guy had ever done, or possibly would have done, and it was like the biggest boost to her ego ever.

Having Quinn Fabray on her hands and knees in front of her, slamming her ass back against her, taking every inch of her cock inside her ass with every thrust, feeling Quinn's juicy ass cheeks jiggling against her thighs, hearing the other girl screaming joyfully from being fucked in the ass, it... it was beyond words. Santana could literally think of no words which could do justice to the paradise she was currently in while pounding Quinn's ass with every ounce of her strength. The best she could do was simply acknowledge the fact that even though the base of the dildo was ramming against her clit with each thrust it was only icing on top of the giant cake which was fucking Quinn Fabray in the ass.

The only downside was that Santana could no longer hold back the memories of another blonde, most of the images flashing through her head making her heart ache return with a vengeance. For a moment she felt like she couldn't breathe and she almost stopped, but to hell with that. She was Santana Lopez, super girl banger extraordinaire. And perhaps more importantly for right now a total butt buster. She was no blundering virgin and she refused to let a bunch of old memories ruin what Santana was positive was going to be one of her best memories ever.

So Santana forced herself to concentrate on the only thing which should be important to her in that moment, namely fucking Quinn's ass. Which was easier said than done, but eventually Santana became so overwhelmed with lust that her mind melted away just like Quinn's had, the two women becoming mindless animals lost to their anal fucking.

The last coherent thought Santana had was that she wanted to make sure Quinn remembered this. That for the next week the mighty Quinn Fabray would be walking funny, would desperately avoid sitting down whenever possible and when she did she wouldn't be able to stop herself from thinking about her. Quinn would never be able to sit down again without thinking about her.

It seemed highly possible given how passionately the two girls ended up working together to make the ass pounding as brutally long and hard as possible until finally many, many orgasms later the two former Cheerios collapsed down onto the bed sheets in a sweaty heap, both so exhausted that they couldn't move a muscle. Briefly they gasped for breath, then exhaustion took over and both girls slowly slipped into unconsciousness, Santana's strap-on still fully embedded in Quinn's ass.


End file.
